Best For You
by haleyrox
Summary: Jake loves Haley, what more do you want?


**Author's Note: **My really weird cousin told me that I couldn't write anything that didn't involve Brathan, so then I was like "uh…of course I can!" and to prove my point here is a non-Brathan one shot. So readers, enjoy…and Lisa, you fat head, in your face! lol. Still love you though!

**Summary:**Jake and Haley are best friends, and Haley is a little on the (cough) 'friendly' side.

**Disclaimer:**I own nada, not even an enchilada. (Yes. Bad. I know.)

Anywhoo…

Let's do this!

**Best For You**

"Jake he was so totally checking me out."

"No, Hales, he wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know he was?"

"I just do."

"Whatever," he laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just get outta here before someone else 'checks you out.' I don't think your ego should get any bigger."

"Yeah, school is boring anyway," she said as they began to walk out of the building. "And I so don't have a big ego!"

"You do."

"I don't."

He took a deep breath and smirked. "You do."

As they neared the parking lot, Haley took Jake's arm from around her shoulders and crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Why?"

"Welllll," he drawled out. "When that girl passed me and whistled you said she wasn't doing it towards me."

"Yeah, so?"

"You said she was whistling at you," he smiled. "Have I made my point?"

"That's only one reason!" she exclaimed. "I don't have a big ego."

"Okay, you don't," he agreed.

"Yay!" then she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He smiled sadly as he hugged back. He loved these moments he had with his best friend, he really did, but he knew he could never be with her the way he wanted to. He just wished she could see how much he loved her.

"So we going to your house or crashing at mine?" she asked with a smile as she pulled away.

"Mine's good," he said. "My parents are going to some family thing so we have the house to ourselves."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"No party!" he said firmly pointing a finger at her.

"Aw why not?" she whined.

"You know what happened last time," he said.

"It was an accident!" she defended.

"You were caught half naked in my parents bedroom!"

"At least it was your dad that saw me," she smiled.

"Ew, why?"

"Because your dad has a soft spot for me, and your mom already hates me."

"True," he agreed. "She thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"If only she knew Jakey boy," she smirked.

"Yeah…"

Haley sighed. "So I guess no party?"

"No party," he said with a shake of his head.

"Fine," she relented. "But we are _so_ getting wasted."

"We'll see," he smiled.

---------------------------------

_My head_, Jake internally groaned as he lifted his head from his pillow and took in his surroundings. _Damn Haley._

He got up from his bed and walked out the door to head downstairs.

As he got to the bottom he let out a heavy sigh as he saw the plastic cups scattered all around the room.

"I can't believe she convinced me to have a party," he mumbled as he bent down to pick up the trash around his feet.

"Hey handsome," he heard behind him.

"Haley," he sighed as he stood up and turned around to face her.

She frowned, hearing the tone of his voice. "What?"

"I said no party."

"Aw come on, you said you wouldn't be mad, besides you changed your mind remember?"

"You knew that I didn't really want one Hales," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

He saw her face and immediately gave in. "It's okay."

"No," she said firmly. "It's not…Jake really…I'm sorry, it's wrong of me to take advantage of you, especially since we've been best friends since kindergarten."

Jake smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled back as she leaned up to hug him.

But their embrace was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. And when they both turned Haley's eyes widened.

Nathan Scott stood before them, completely naked, his hands covering his manhood, looking embarrassed. "Sorry but um…have you seen my clothes?"

"I saw your boxers hanging off the lamp," Haley answered.

"Thanks," the naked boy said quickly before running up the stairs.

Haley felt her best friends eyes on her. "What?" she said, acting as though she had no idea why he was staring.

"Are you and Nathan getting serious?" he asked, trying to keep his jealously in check.

"Of course not!"

"This is like the fifth time you've slept with him, your limit is usually two…three if you're desperate."

She pointed a finger at him. "Haley James is never desperate."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Fine! I am, but what do you want me to say? We sleep together, the end."

"No, not 'the end' because obviously you keep doing it."

"So? It's just sex," she shrugged.

"I just don't want him using you…" he sighed.

"Why do you even care? Yes, I get it, you're my best friend but can't you at least leave my love life alone?"

Jake looked her in the eye. "Haley, I lo-"

"Hales I'm leaving!" Nathan said as he came down the stairs, his pants on, but still shirtless.

"Okay," she said, distracted. "I'll see you later."

Nathan nodded and walked out the door.

When Haley heard the click of the door she spoke. "What were you saying?"

Jake laughed, despite himself. "You know what? Never mind, just forget it."

"Jake."

"What?"

She sighed. "I know."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

She stepped closer. "I know how you feel about me."

He gulped as she stepped closer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've always known," she said, looking him straight in the eye, her face void of any emotion.

Silence followed her sentence until she bit her lip and continued. "I feel the same way."

"Huh?" he asked, thinking he didn't hear her right.

"I always felt the same way, I just…I just…I don't think I'm enough for you," she said, on the verge of tears.

"Haley…of course you are," he said softly.

"No," she said with a firm shake of her head. "I'm not."

"Yes," he said just as firmly. "You are."

"You want a girl who is known for sleeping around?" she asked incredulously.

"No," he said making her frown. "I want the girl who gives her ice cream cone to the little boy who dropped his."

A small smile graced Haley's features as she remembered that exact day.

Jake saw and continued, his own smile forming. "I want the girl who tutored the loner girl when nobody else wanted to, the girl who was there for me when my first girlfriend broke up with me…I want you Haley."

"Really?" she asked, with a break in her voice.

"You are the one for me, Haley James," he said, confidently. "And I will take care of you."

"Even when I'm drunk?" she asked, playfully.

He smiled, genuinely. "Even when you're drunk," he nodded.

She smiled widely. "Then you are the one for me too, Jake Jagelski."

They both leaned in slowly and their lips met. It was soft and slow, unlike anything Haley was used to, and she loved it, especially when Jake's thumb began to caress her cheek as they kissed.

And it felt like an eternity when they pulled away with goofy grins on their faces.

"Wait…" Jake said. "What about Nathan?"

"Who?" Haley asked before pulling him back in for another kiss.

This time when their lips met, so did their tongues, which caused Haley to moan and Jake to grunt in response.

They pulled away breathlessly.

"What was I saying?" Jake panted with a smile.

"I have no idea," Haley answered, her own smile in place.

They continued to stare at each other, then Haley's smile turned into a smirk. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Nathan has nothing on you."


End file.
